Cinderella
by Kenzstuff17
Summary: A songfic, Daddy/Daughter,     Warning - WILL MAKE YOU CRY


**My First Songfic. It's a cute little Daddy/Daughter fic. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - I wish.**

Edward's Pov

_She spins and she sways  
>To whatever song plays<br>Without a care in the world  
>And I'm sitting here wearing<br>The weight of the world on my shoulders_

I was playing Bella's lullaby merging it with Esme's and Renesmee's,

Renesmee, my baby daughter, now looks six, and had recently been introduced to the Disney Princesses. She has a certain liking to Cinderella.

Just when I was finishing my piece, Renesmee walks into the room, wearing a child's version of Bella's prom dress.

_It's been a long day  
>And there's still work to do<br>She's pulling at me  
>Saying "Dad, I need you<em>

_There's a ball at the castle_  
><em>And I've been invited<em>  
><em>And I need to practice my dancing<em>  
><em>Oh, please, Daddy, please<em>?"

"Daddy," she says, looking up at me with her beautiful eyes, "Alice says my birthday party will be like 'Cinderella's Ball' and I don't know how to dance. Will you teach me?" she asks me, looking so beautiful.

"Of course, Love," and we begin to dance. Renesmee standing on my toes like Bella did when we would dance when she was human.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_  
><em>While she is here in my arms<em>  
><em>'Cause I know something the prince never knew<em>  
><em>Oh, I will dance with Cinderella<em>  
><em>I don't want to miss even one song<em>  
><em>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<em>  
><em>And she'll be gone...<em>

3 years later

I was in the kitchen, cooking eggs for Renesmee's breakfast, when she walks in, Bella in tow.

They carry...news.

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
>She wants to know if I approve of the dress<br>She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
>And I need to practice my dancing<br>Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

Renesmee was going to Junior Prom with Jacob. I probably would have killed him, if Renesmee hadn't asked me to dance.

"The theme of Prom is the Waltz, and I'm rusty, will you dance with me?" she asks, looking at me with her beautiful eyes.

"Of Course, darling," She runs to her room, coming back in Bella's Prom dress.

She was Gorgeous.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_  
><em>While she is here in my arms<em>  
><em>'Cause I know something the prince never knew<em>  
><em>Oh, I will dance with Cinderella<em>  
><em>I don't want to miss even one song<em>  
><em>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<em>  
><em>And she'll be gone<em>

So we Dance, Renesmee no longer on my toes, more like how Bella and I dance now.

She will be gone

"I love you Daddy," she says, coming into my arms.

"I love you, too, Cinderella, Always," and we continue to dance.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand_  
><em>Just glowing and telling us all they had planned<em>  
><em>She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away<em>  
><em>But I need to practice my dancing<em>  
><em>Oh, please, Daddy, please?"<em>

2 years later

Renesmee comes in the room, her mind to much of a mess for me to read.

She looks about our age now, her growth had slowed nearly to a stop.

Then, I see the small diamond ring on her left ring finger, The mutt had proposed at La Push Beach.

"Daddy, Alice will plan the wedding, so it should be no more than six or seven months," she says, looking at me with her innocent eyes, "Dance with me?"

"Always, Darling," I whisper, twirling her, before whispering in her ear, "Always."

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
>While she is here in my arms<br>'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
>Oh, I will dance with Cinderella<br>I don't want to miss even one song  
>'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight<br>And she'll be gone __  
><em>

Six Months Later

I watch as Jacob twirls my daughter, there first dance as Husband and Wife,

But, she breaks away from him, walking over to me.

"Daddy, come and dance with me," I look into her eyes, nodding, as I pull her out to the floor.

She steps on my feet like she did when she was young, as a song from 'Cinderella' comes over the speaker.

And we dance.

**Okay, I don't know if ya'll know, but the song is 'Cinderella, by Stephen Curtis Chapman, he wrote tis for his daughter, before her tragic death. Beautiful.**


End file.
